


PJO and HoO oneshots

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Series: Not going to be updated reguarly/ Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: The title. Also, if you repost my work anywhere or stuff like that, just tell me. (Although I dunno why people would repost THIS.)Any warnings WILL be in or after, or BEFORE the A/N.*Mostly Nico-centric so....*Also, I forgot to put this in earlier buttttt request something and I'll try to write it!Emphasis on try bc I suck at writing
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Not going to be updated reguarly/ Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Proposement

**A/N Don't expect me to update this that much...**

“Hey Nico, could I ask you something real quick?”, Frank asked Nico. Nico was visiting Hazel and Reyna and the rest of the Romans, 5 years after the war. 

Nico glanced at Frank, and answered, “Sure. Just a minute.” He looked to Hazel, who he was talking to. “One minute.” Hazel nodded and busied herself with feeding Arion, who had suddenly appeared. 

“Yeah, Frank?”

“Ummm… can I ask you over there?”, Frank asked, pointing to a Gazebo on a nearby hill. 

“Yeah.”, Nico said, sensing Frank’s nerves. They ascended the hill to the gazebo. “So what’s this about?”, Nico asked when they got to the gazebo.

“I, I wanted to get your permission.”

“For…”, Nico prompted. 

“I, uh, wanted to propose to Hazel.”, Frank rushed, his nerves getting to him. 

He was worried Nico was going to say no. And if Nico said no, then Frank wouldn’t propose. He couldn’t! He wouldn’t! Hazel would find out, and everyone knew that Hazel loved Nico. They would break up! He needed Nico’s permission.

Nico went quiet, and Frank’s heart plummeted. “Sure. You can propose to Hazel.” 

“Really?”

Nico smiled. He knew Frank was a good guy, and Hazel loved him. “Yeah, just one word from Hazel about you being a jerk, and it’s off.” 

Frank nodded. He knew to always be kind to Haxel. She was the love of his life. 

* * *

"Will you, Frank Zhang, take your dearly beloved Hazel Levesque to be your bride?", the pastor asked. 

"I do."

"And will you, Hazel Levesque, take your beloved Frank Zhang as your bride?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the Bride!", the pastor exclaimed. 

The small crowd, which consisted of Percy, Annabeth, the rest of the Seven, Chiron, Nico, Will, Reyna and more stood up, clapping for the now married Frank and Hazel Zhang. 

**A/N Welp this sucked, sorry, I just like Frazel, and yeah. Also, I don't know what a wedding is like so yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Snowball Fight!

**A/N GODS HOW DOES THIS HAVE 4 KUDOS HOW? Also, in this particular oneshot, Percy can not control ice.**

(Random SHort thing I wrote bc not all OC's should be able to sing.)

_When Alicia Brown was told there was a fire, she immediately wanted to go there. She loved the warmth of the fire, talking to her friends, and of course, smores._

_But one thing she didn't like about the fire was singing. She SUCKED at it. So when she was invited to sing, she declined, but the campers wanted to hear her voice. THe had never heard her voice, and the wanted to hear it. TUrns out that was NOT a good idea. So Alicia sang, and she sang HORRIBLY._

_Her singing was so bad, that the other people started singing different songs, trying to tune her out._

_"Sorry Alicia, but I think Austin wants to sing.", Will said after she (MOSTLY) stopped._

_"It's fine."_

* * *

(ACTUAL ONESHOT NOW)

_Takes Place a Couple Months After The Giant War_

"Annabeth! Annabeth!", Percy yelled.

"What, Seaweed Brain?"

"It'S SNOWING!", Percy yelled, shocked that he wasn't that excited. 

"Gods, wait! It is! Percy! Get Jason and Piper!I'll get Frank and Hazel. We can gather back here! ", She exclaimed, excited. Annabeth was going to make the best of this snow day. And the fact that Hazel and Frank were visiting only made things better. Percy nodded, and they were off, gathering the Seven. 

A couple of minutes later, they had gathered the Seven. 

"So-

"Annabeth, what do you want?", Frank said. "I mean, you aren't going to bury us... right?"

THe seven laughed, and Annabeth replied, "As Percy brought to my attention, it's a snow day! Which means-"

"A SNOWBALL FIGHT!", Piper yelled.

"Yes! Can you guys get into groups?"

Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth grouped together, and Frank, Jason, and Percy grouped together. 

"Okay, guys. Let's have 20 minutes to get ready. Alright?"

They nodded.   
"Jason, can you set a timer?", Piper asked. 

"3, 2, 1, it's on!", Jason said, and the boys and girls got to work. 

_On the Girl's Side._

"Okay, we need to burrow into the snow, then use the snow that we burrowed with to make a fort. Remember to pack the snow."

"Okay Annabeth, but chill."

Hazel laughed, and Annabeth said, "Puns!"

And the girls got to work. 

_On The Boys Side._

"Yo Frank, can you like, make snowballs?"

Frank nodded. 

"Awesome, dude. Jason, can you make a wall?"

"Sure, bro."

_On the Girl's side, 15 minutes in._

Annabeth surveyed her fort. A Foot high wall, and inside was a sturdy supply of snowballs in the side. 

But then she noticed something. 

"Hazel" Hazel looked over. "Hazel, can you make a tunnel, to their side?", Annabeth asked. 

Annabeth knew that the boys were working hard may not hear her, but Annabeth did not want to take chances. She and her girls were not going to lose this. She was going to win, and honestly, she wanted to win. 

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!", Jason yelled. Everyone stopped. 

"OKAY! Here are the rules. No Powers, no weapons, except for snowballs, and NO KILLING.", Piper announced. 

"AND 3, 2, 1, LET'S START!", Percy bellowed. 

it was chaos. The boys started to throw snowballs at the girls, not realizing that they were tiring out their snowball supply. The girls smirked. They needed the boys to tire out their snowball supply, and then Hazel and Annabeth would go down through the tunnel to ambush the boys, while Piper kept pretended to be them. 

But alas, the boys soon realized that they were out. Out of snowballs, so all of the girls went down, and long story short, the boys had surrendered.  
  
The girls were victorious! 

**A/N So this is weird... I am thinking of doing a Percabeth version of this bc I didn't really like this and we NEED fluff.**

**Also. If you guys have an idea or anything, can you tell me? I need ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So this is Short so I wrote another short one and sorry about that bc I have a big one in the making, and I want to post it tomorrow and stretch it into 1k words. ALSO: THIS IS NOT CANON COMPLIANT

Sticks And Stones “Meanie.”, Nico grumbled.

“Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.”, Percy said, next to Nico, who he had wrapped in a hug. 

“So… one minute.”, and with that, Nico had dashed away. ‘

He came back 5 minutes later…. Welding Sticks and stones and…. Paper. 

“Nico, what are you doing?”

Nico stayed silent and then read off of the paper slips. 

The paper was full of hate words. 

“Nico, why did you do that?”, Percy asked, on the verge of tears because he was so sad and hurt. 

“I thought that “Words would never hurt you”! Or was I wrong?”, Nico asked, smirking.

“No, well- Nico, you truly are something else.”, Percy muttered

IM NOT SICK

“Jason, just leave now. I'm not sick.

"Reyna, how can you say that? Reyna listen. You can take a break for one day. It's one day. Not a week. Besides, we got it covered."

"Jason, you know how much I hate taking bed rest.", Reyna said. 

"Beside-", Jason started, but he looked over to Reyna, who had passed out.He carefully picked her up and put her on her bed, before deciding to take a cup of water for her. 

"Goodnight, Reyna."


	4. Anwabeth Will Win!

**A/N So I needed some Estelle in here, and yeah. Again, sorry if this is short, I have a not-finished 736-word one-shot coming up that I hope to post tomorrow.**

“Hey, Mom!”, Percy said into the townhouse.

“Percy!”, his mom gushed, running from her cooking. “And Annabeth! How are you guys doing?”

“Fine, mom.”, Percy said, glad to see his mom. 

“Percwy!”, Annabeth heard from the side. “Percwy!”

“Estelle! How are you!”, Percy asked.

Estelle smiled and pointed at Annabeth. “Who she?”, she asked in the most angelic voice that Annabeth had heard, making her want to spoil her.

“This is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth, come to say hi.”, Percy said. 

“Annwabeth.”, Estelle echoed. 

“Hi, Estelle.”, Annabeth said cautiously. 

“Annabweth! Percwy, can you give me a piggyback ride?”, Estelle asked. 

\-----------OneYearLater------------------------------------------

“Lincoln!”, Annabeth said. 

“Correct!”, Paul said. 

It was trivia night at the Jackson-Blofis house, and tensions were high. Annabeth and Sally had joined together to make a formidable team, and Percy and Estelle, well, weren’t doing too well. 

“Percy!”, Estelle said. “Be better!”

“What?”, Percy asked. 

“Were losing! Can I be on Annabeth’ team?”, She asked. 

“Estelle, then the teams won’t be even. Nexxt round we will get together, and Percy will fail, without you!”, Annabeth said. 

“Well, at weast I still get piggy-back rides.”

“I can give piggy-back rides too!”, Annabeth said to Estelle. 

“NO! Annabeth, you’re making me look bad! Estelle, come back!”, Percy said, albeit dramatically. Estelle shook her head. “Ni! Traitor. I am oh-so deeply wounded.”, Percy said. 

**A/N Also! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME THEM ~~BC I NEED MORE IDEAS AND BC I AM ALMOST OUT OF THEM.~~**


	5. I wish SHE survived

**A/N This is the project that I have been working on! And yes, it’s only 1k words, but I have been updating my storing daily and it’s 1182 words without any A/N and I have school so that’s 454-ish words a day.**

Nico stretched out in his bunk, enjoying the silence and darkness. To his dismay, neither lasted long. Due to a certain Will Solace. 

“Nico! Nico, wake up!”, he yelled. 

“Why?”, he replied. He had plans to visit Hazel at 10:00, and-

“Because it’s 9:30!”, Will yelled back. “Don’t you have plans to visit Hazel and Reyna?”

“Oh. I’ll be out in a minute!”, Nico said, jumping out of bed and stuffing clothes into his suitcase. 

The suitcase had a black and shiny cover, almost like it was covered with obsidian, and had a single grey skull on the top. Reyna had given it to him at Christmas so that he “Didn’t have a reason not to stay over” at Camp Jupiter. 

He continued to stuff things in there until he realized that he got all shirts and no pants. So even though it was 9:10 by now, he emptied half of his suitcase in a slight panic. Hazel and Reyna were expecting him by 10, latest 10:15. And Romans were obsessed with being on time. 

5 minute’s later, Will came in, just as Nico was zipping up the suitcase. “Death Breath-”

“My name is Nico, dummy. It’s not that hard. N-i-c-o.”, Nico said, ready for the “Neeks” that was sure to follow. 

“Nico, you gotta get breakfast.”

“I’ll get breakfast at Caamp Jupiter.”

“ANd shadow-travel on an empty stomach?”, Will persisted. 

“Fine. But I gotta go in three minutes!”, Nico said. 

THey walked to the dining pavilion, where Percy asked if Nico was leaving again, and Jason begged him not to leave, just before Will said that he was just visiting Hazel and Reyna. 

\-----------------------------At the Roman Camp---------------------------------------------------------

“Five minutes late, Mister.”, Reyna said as she saw Nico stumble out of the shadows.   
She then, abandoning the scornful act, smiled and pulled Nico towards her in a hug.

Nico of course, being typical Nico, didn’t expect it, and flinched for a second, then returned the hug.

“Dang Reyna, how’s camp?”, he asked. 

“Good, it’s fine. We got a couple of new campers for you to scare.” 

Nico smirked. His un-official job at Camp Jupiter was scaring new campers. It was a great job, and seeing them get scared- was worth it.

Besides, he was technically training them to toughen up and not get scared by things popping out of the shadows. Monsters did that all the time. Nico would only stop scaring the newbie’s when they whipped out their weapons when they saw Nico appear. That’s when Nico would be sure that they would be safe. 

“Ooh.”

“Oh, and Hazel’s been waiting for you. She’s probably going to explode with worry about you if you don’t go visit her in a couple minute’s.”, Reyna said, effectively reminding him of Hazel. 

“Shoot!”, Nico said, running out to meet Hazel at the Fifth Cohort. 

“Nico!”, Hazel exclaimed, upon seeing him. “Nico, your ten minutes late!”

“I know Hazel, Reyna wanted to talk.”

“Reyna?”, Hazel asked with a twinkle in her eyes. “Or Will?”

“Hazel!”, Nico grumbled. 

“First comes love, then comes marriage-”

“Then comes the Daughter of Pluto with Spinal damage!”

“Nico!”

“Anyways, how’s Frank?”, Nico asked.

“Good. He’s really nice!”, Hazel gushed. “He took me to see Peter Johnson and Hercules. The mythology is SO wrong!”

“Oh, that reminded me: didn’t Reyna say a new cafe opened?”, Nico asked. 

“Yeah! You wanna go?”, Hazel asked, mildly worried about her brother. “Shadow-Traveling is pretty tiring.” 

“Sure.” 

The duo walked in silence to the Cafe, which Hazel said was called “Screamin’ Bean’s.” 

“Until Nico broke the silence. “I don’t get it.” 

“What?”, Hazel asked. 

“Why the Cafe is called “Screamin’ Beans! It just doesn’t make sense! It sounds like your torturing the beans!”, Nico ranted. “Why would people want to torture beans?”

“Nico- look! That’s the cafe!”, Hazel said. 

Nico pushed open the door, and the first thing he saw on a table was a skull holding a note down. 

“Why is there a skull on the table?”, he asked. 

“Lord Pluto said to give you the note.”, one of the employees answered, avoiding Nico’s gaze. 

“Oh.”, Nico said and took the note. As soon as he took the note, the skull disappeared. 

_Dear Nico and Hazel,_

_You have been invited to dinner with Hades, Persephone, and Demeter. Look decent and be there by 7:00 sharp._

_Best Of Wishes,_

_Hades._

“Dinner at Hades palace then?”, Nico asked. 

“Yeah.”, Hazel answered. 

“Frick-” 

\------SKIP TO DINNER BC I NEED TO FINISH THIS In TIME_____________________ 

“Hello Father”, Nico said. 

“Nico, Hazel. Sit.”, Hades said, motioning to the table. Also seated at the table was Demeter and Persephone. 

“Hello!”, Hazel said. 

“Hello, dear. Dear, you need to eat more cereal! One bowl a day! You are lacking in Vitamin Cereal.”, Demeter said. “And you! Nico, Nico, what did I say about cereal! You have to eat more of it! YOu are still so skinny! The cereal will help!”

“Mom!”, Persephone said. 

After that, it was all smooth sailing. It was an easy conversation, with Demeter cutting in to talk about cereal. Until Hades started talking about the Titan war. 

“Father, that didn’t happen.”, Nico said through gritted teeth.

“Yes it did!”

“Father, it didn’t happen! You’re wrong!”, Nico said, and then gasped at what he had said. 

“What did you say to me?”, Hades growled, looking menacing as he stared down his son. “Bianca would never do this! I wish she survived!”

Nico wasn’t seen for a month after that. Will was furious. Hazel was furious. Reyna was furious. Percy was furious. Jason was furious. Leo straight up just took the beacon he was found with and programmed it to find Nico. 

But they were worried too. And Hazel was an inconsolable mess, IMing Will every couple hours to ask Dear Gods has he returned yet and how much she missed him, and if he knew where he might be. 

And one day, they saw him. Will had checked the Hades cabin to find- Nico! He was there, and he was never getting out of Will’s sight. 

________________One Week Later_______________________

“DEAR GODS WILL, JASON, PERCY, HAZEL, AND REYNA YOU CAN STOP IMMING ME EVERY 5 MINUTES WHILE STALKING ME!!! IM NOT GOING TO DISAPPEAR FOR A MONTH!

....I think.”


	6. Overprotective Brother Mode

**A/N So I have this HC that Hazel goes to school and she gets bullied and then tells Nico who goes on Full On Overprotective Brother Mode and it’s really sweet and yeah.**

~~**WARNING: HAS AN OC** ~~

“Hi Brooke!”, Hazel said happily.

“Hey, Hazel! Whats got you so happy?”, Brooke questioned. 

“My brother is picking me up! Then we get to meet up with our friends!”, Hazel gushed. 

“Hey, loser.”, Matt called from the other side of the hallway. “You have friends?”

Hazel muttered stuff about how yes, she did have friends and Matt could go die and something about not hurting mortals under her breath. 

“Oh! Is the girl too scared?”, Matt mocked. 

“Shut up, Matt.”, Brooke defended. 

“Whatever. Get ready to die at 5th period.”, Matt muttered. 

“You good?”, Brooke asked Hazel, who was still muttering about things that seemed to be in a different language under breath. 

“Yeah!”, Hazel said. “Just plotting his death!”

“Come one Hazel. The bell’s about to ring.” 

-=----=----=----=----=----=----=----=-During the last Minute of Classes---=----=----=----=-=----=----=----=---

“Okay! Class, I have received a notification from the principal. We have a special guest to come and give us a presentation on the movie Hercules. After class please go to the Auditorium in an orderly and quiet line.” 

Then the bell rang, ant everyone ran out of the class, to the Auditorium, completely ignoring Mr. Handi’s orders about having a “quiet and orderly line.” No no no, they all ran to the gym in a loud, messy cluster of teenagers. 

When Hazel/ and Brooke went to the Auditorium, Hazel shook her head upon seeing the presenters. It was Nico. 

“Oh no, oh great. He’s wearing the leather jacket and wearing all black. Of course he is. He’s in full overprotective mode. No, no. He’s in full overprotective brother mode. Great. Why did I have to tell him about the bullying? Why? Oh my Gods, this is a disaster. He was supposed to pick me up from school, not this!”, Hazel thought., secretly feeling thankful. 

And so the boy gave the presentation as soon as the teachers left. At the very end, he said, “Now will Matt Boboloan come up here please.”, He said, glaring at him. 

“What do you want, emo freak?”, Matt asked as he climbed up the stairs. 

Hazel winced for him. 

And Nico slapped him. 

“Dude, what the heck?”, Matt asked in fury. 

“That was for calling me an emo freak.” 

Matt tried to slap him. 

Nico proceeded to duck, and said, “Are you trying to fight me?”

“I’M NOT TRYING, I AM!”, Matt bellowed. 

“Well then in that case…”, Nico said, and then ducked a punch from Matt and took out a walkie-talkie. Nico then slapped Matt, HARD, and then said, “That was for bullying my sister.”, and then called the teachers in the room, just in time for them to see Matt trying to kick Nico. 

The teachers apologized and told Nico to continue once they left. 

THey left, and Nico looked into the eyes of the audience. “Don’t bully my sister, you idiots.”, Nico said, and called to Hazel in Latin, “Meet me in the back!” 

**A/N Yes I am doing way too many one shot’s with Nico but who can blame me?**


	7. I am the arrogant, narcissistic, rude, obnoxious and pathologically condescending tyrant of Camp Half-Blood, Drew Tanaka.

**A/N Guys I am so sorry but the updates shall be once every other day or 2 bc my laptop broke and now I have to write on the communal desktop and UGH**

They know me as a meanie, as plastic, as a makeup-obsessed little idiot. THey know me as a mean girl. Yet I am the nicest of them. I am the nicest. I am the calm before the storm. 

I tell lies, yes, but I just toughen up their skin. I ruin them so they get back up again, stronger than ever. Somebody must do it, and I do it. 

Some say I ruin the Aphrodite cabin’s reputation, but oh no, I am just showing them that sometimes people do not want to talk to them. I show them true hardships so that they know how to handle hard situations. It hurts. 

I was given my power for a reason. When they revolt, I know that they will be able to get out of an abusive relationship. I show them to get out of manipulative relationships. And yet, every insult, every condescending word I say is towards me. It hurts. 

I get hate for liking Jason, and people think that I will dump him. But I wouldn’t. I thought that HE would see the act that I was butting on, that HE would know. How wrong I was. He was like everyone else. It hurts. 

I stop when necessary. I know when to stop the demeanor. I stop before the insults hurt too much. Before the demons come. I stop so that their skin can toughen, I don’t keep going until the skin[ tears. 

I keep up the act, every single day. When I wake up, I keep up the act. When I go to bed, I keep up the act. I act plastic so much, I wonder if I have really become plastic. I wonder if I drop the act, will they believe me? I wonder so much, and it hurts. 

I know that quests and wars are important, and have longed to be at one like Annabeth. Yet I stay behind. To maintain the appearance of a idiot. To act like a frivolous plastic. Yet I do it. Day after day. For the campers. For the newbies. Because I know their pain. I know grief. I know emotions. And I know that they hate me. It hurts. 

I make so many sacrifices. I sacrifice my life to save half-bloods. I sacrificed my personality, my love for music, my love for acting, my love for Austin, my old life, and pretended to hate it. But oh, the world, it held me down. But I chose this life. My looks chose it for me. And it hurts. 

And yet, nobody notices. Nobody knows of the hurt, of the act, they all think it is authentic. 

I am arrogant, narcissistic, rude, obnoxious and pathologically condescending tyrant of Camp Half-Blood, Drew Tanaka. 

Everybody HATED Drew Tanaka, the well, hated daughter of Aphrodite. Nobody saw past her scars. Nobody looked past the makeup. Except for Nico di Angelo. 

It had started with Nico just, well, as WIll would put it, brooding in a tree, when Drew came over. She was muttering about how she thought that after so many years, she would finally, finally, finally find somebody who just  _ understood her.  _ Who saw past the act. Who saW. WHo understood, and about how she got her heart broken AGAIN and for God’s sake Mom, could she PLEASE leave her alone? 

Which of course, hit close to home for Nico, because he was STILL being treated like trash. The campers would never do it in front of Percy, or Annabeth, or Jason, or Gods forbid Will, and their popularity helped a bit. But not enough. It was never enough. He was the son of Hades, the god of the FREAKING UNDERWORLD, and he would always be an outcast for that. (Thanks, Dad), and who had just confessed his crush for Percy. 

SO the Son of Hades laughed. 

Drew immediately whipped her head up to the tree that Nico was sitting on, and shouted in charmspeak, “WHO IS THERE?”

“Me, Nico di Angelo.”

“Di Angelo, come out right now. You piece of sh-”

“You know, I hear what you were muttering about.”, Nico interjected, startling Drew. 

Drew hissed violently. “I swear on the River Styx if you tell anyone I will-”

“Okay, save the charmspeak! I already know how to block it.” 

Drew stared at him in a combination of disgust and admiration. 

“How???”

**Song For This Chapter: Me Inside Of Me, rated R. Here are the (appropriate) parts that inspired me. Replace Heather with Drew and BOOM, you get this chapter .**

_Dear world..._

_Believe it or not, I knew about fear;_

_I knew the way loneliness stung._

_I hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes;_

_I learned to kiss boys_

_No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings._

_No one gets her insecurity._

_I am more than shoulder pads and makeup._

_No one sees the me inside of me._

_They couldn't see past my rockstar mystique,_

_They wouldn't dare look in my eyes._

_But Heather's gone, but she will live forever!_

_Heather sees the me inside of me!_

_Heather is the me inside of me!_

_Inside of... me!_

_st underneath was a terrified girl_

_Who clings to her pillow and cries!_

_My looks were just like prison bars;_

_They've left me a myriad of scars_

_No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings;_

_But I weep for all I failed to be._

_Maybe I can help the world by leaving;_

_Maybe that’s the me inside of Me!_


	8. "Happy" Birthday!

**A/N Okay guys, I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, it's just that I am sick,- and it's not COVID-19, (I think)-, and I am out of pre-written chapters and I can only write on my iPad now, and it sucks. BUT I have a Tumblr now so...**

Percy used to love his birthday. When he was five his mom would bake a blue birthday cake and they would eat out at Burger King or get Papa Johns. Those were the days. 

But now Percy hated his birthday. To him it was a day where god demigods died, a day of death, and an overall gloomy day. 

But Percy had hope for this one. He had high hopes. Because as a birthday gift and a Thank-You-For-Saving-Me-Five-Years-Ago-From-The-Manticore present, Nico had negotiated with his father. And he would be able to see Beckendorf, Luke, (Who had made it to the Isles of the Blest), Lee Fletcher, Silena, Pollux, and the rest of the demigods that had stayed in Elysium or the Isles of the Blest. 

“Percy!”, Percy heard somebody say from the outside of his cabin. He opened the door to see Annabeth. “Happy birthday, Seaweed brain.” 

“Love you too!”, Percy said back. 

“Percy, Nico said that we needed to go in a couple of minutes if we didn’t want to wake them”, Annabeth pointed at the ground “up.” 

“Okay Wise Girl, do you want to get breakfast?”, Percy asked Annabeth. 

“Sure!”, Annabeth answered. 

__________________One Shadow Jump later___________________________

“Okay Nico, what do we do now?”, Percy asked. They had arrived at the gates of Elysium, and Percy and Annabeth didn’t know what to do. Nico looked at the gates and summoned some skeletons.    
“Ok, Peter, was it?” Yes…. no! DO YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE? NO I DON’T- Gods dangit…”, Nico said to the skeleton, as Percy and Annabeth watched, amused, and confused. 

Five minutes later, Nico beckoned for Percy to come to him. He slashed his sword through the gates, and said, “They are waiting for you.”

Percy walked in the doors, nervously holding Annabeth’s hand, hoping that the fallen demigods would forgive him for their death.s. 

“Yo Beckendorf, it’s Percy!”, Lee Fletcher yelled. 

“Percy!”, the fallen demigod yelled as he ran up to him. “I’ve missed you... You have to visit more!”

Percy gave a half-smile, and replied, “Okay! Dang, it’s nice out here!” while surveying the perfect lawns. 

“Dang, Silena wants to see you! Zoe might be over though…”, Beckendorf said to Percy, who had relaxed quite a bit. 

“Oh, where is Silena?”, Percy asked. 

“Inside the house.”, Beckendorf answered. 

“Yup, they share a house.”, Lee fletcher butted in. 

“So you sleep in the same house…. All alone, with no supervision.”, Percy said while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“It’s not like  **that!** ”, Beckendorf said indignantly, red-faced. 

“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttt.”, Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows once again. 

“PERSASSY JACKSON!”, Percy heard somebody say. “OH, MY GODS IT REALLY IS YOU-”

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-One Week Later=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Like, she was nice and all, but who is she???”, Percy asked out of the blue. 


	9. Notifications

SO I JUST WROTE A ONE-SHOT BUT IT WAS INSPIRED BY PANIC_AT_THE_DISNEY'S ONESHOT SO I GAVE IT TO HER BUT YOU CAN STILL READ IT AND IT'S CALLED "Google translate SUCKS"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N GUESS WHO FINALLY ENDED THE HIATUS ON ONE OF MY FIC'S? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Which means less frequent updates. Maybe 2 times a week-ish.**

GIRL GOALS

Whenever Hazel and Reyna visited Camp Half-Blood with Piper, and Annabeth, well, even the Stolls knew to be careful. Why? Because the girls were master pranksters. Oh, and if you insulted one of them not only would you get pranked, you would get beaten up. 

But One Time, the entire camp ridiculed them. And so the entire camp got punished. 

It started with Hazel, She had lost control of her powers once, and hundreds of gems were blasted out of the ground. Including fake gems. Then Annabeth lost a sparring match. Reyna slipped and sprained her ankle. One thing led to another, and next thing the camp- excluding Percy and Jason- were making fun of Hazel. But that made the girls angry. Hazel was one of THEM. Hazel was their friend. So they devised a plan and waited. And waited. And waited. Until next month. 

The girls had been biding their time, waiting and waiting, putting the campers under the pretense that they were only going to beat them up in combat during Capture-The-Flag, and only stay there glaring. 

Oh, how wrong the campers were. 

1 month after the campers made fun of Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, and Percy and Jason were on the roof of the dining pavilion, courtesy of Jason. They then started pouring water all over the campers, courtesy of Percy. This seemed harmless until a series of carefully calculated buckets of flour came down, a second wave (no pun intended) of water came and drenched the campers in the sticky coating. Oh, and after that, Jason used the wind to mix it together while Frank wreaked havoc in the form of a swarm of bees. 

It was a day of satisfying victory for the teens, and the Stolls, (who has started the rumor and had been blamed for the sneak prank), had been blamed. They knew that the girls had sat the prank up, and they knew that they deserved it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this like a week ago but I pressed Save As Draft and never realized it.

Reyna looked at Hylla, who was standing in her throne. 

“Sister.”, Reyna said. They ran towards each other, making some of the newer Amazons step towards with their respective weapons, but seeing the look of joy on Hylla’s face stopped them. 

“I thought you were helping sort out a riot in New Rome!”, Hylla protested. 

“There was never any riot, and I wanted to see you for your birthday. And what was it you said? That we only meant in danger? Well… we are not in danger now, Hylla.”, Reyna said. 

Hylla shook her head.

“Reyna… You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Kenzie, can you take over for the day?”, Hylla asked. 

Kinzie nodded, understanding that it was her birthday, and she could have a day off. Besides, if anything went wrong Hylla would be there. Kinzie knew that. 

Reyna and Hylla walked to Hylla’s room. Once they got in, Hylla ambushed Reyna in a hug. 

“Reyna.”, Hylla said. “You really have to visit more.” 

Reyna laughed, and answered, “Yes, I rea.ly do. Yet running New Rome is a perilous task.” 

“Ah yes, I remember. You left the Amazons for this so-called perilous task.”, Hylla said, almost as a joke, when she noticed something off in Reyna’s posture. 

“Reyna, what happened?”, She asked. 

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later. However, I think there is a piragua stand down the street. I heard that it had _Frambuesa_.”, Reyna said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Well then let’s go!”, Hylla said, delighted to be with her sister once again. 

“Hylla, I don’t think you can wear that in public.”, Reyna said, pointing at her clothes. “It might attract attention.” 

“Sister, I do not think you see what you are wearing.”, Hylla said, laughing. Reyna was in her Roman armor, cape and everything. 

Reyma smirked and pulled out a pair of clothes from her duffel bag. 

  
“Now, I believe that you need to change.”, she said. 

  
“Ah, okay. I will go to the closet.”, Hylla said. 

A minute Hylla emerged with black legging, nearly-Black hoodie, and her belt to see Reyna wearing skinny jeans, a long-sleeved copper shirt, and… her cape.

“Why-”, Hylla started, but was cut off by her sister sweeping her cape and magically having a sweater wrap. 

“How- When- Why-”, Hylla mumbled, “Does my belt turn into a sweater wrap too?”

“Ah, I do not know. But I think the _Frambuesa_ piragua is almost out.”, Reyna said. 

Upon hearing this, Hylla jumped out the window and landed on the roof of the building, where she jumped into a tree and climbed down next to the piragua stand. 

Reyna laughed and followed, then said to the man manning the piragua stand, “ _Frambuesa_ piragua with extra flavoring for my sister, and for me, Fresa.”   
  


“I- I don’t think it’s legal.”, The man said. 

Hylla gave the man,- or, upon reading his name tag, Chris- an inquisitive look, then replied, “Sir, getting piragua is completely legal.” 

“No, climbing out of a tree-”, Chris started, but was interrupted by Reyna asking if they were going to get their Piragua. 

Chris gave them their piragua, (and Reyna and Hylla may or not of corrected Chris on his piragua making skills multiple times) 

“Hylla! You can’t just jump out of trees like that!”, Reyna hissed once they got out of earshot of Chris. 

“I just did.”, Hylla replied. 

Reyna groaned, and shook her head. 

“Reyna. Reyna. Reyna! Look! Mallorcas!”, Hylla said, looking at a restaurant across the street. 

“No... “, Reyna said, already crossing the street. “We can’t get those.” 

Hylla laughed, then pointed at her, who was already at the restaurant. “Tell that to your feet.” 

“Hylla! How many Mallorcas do you want?”, Reyna asked, waving her 20-dollar bill in Hylla’s face. 

Hylla quickly finished her ice cream and replied, “Five. I needa stock up!” 

Reyna laughed and got Hylla her food. 

* * *

Soon it was getting dark, and Hylla and Reyna were lying on the roof eating their Mallorcas and talking about their lives. 

“Really, lemme tell you: the number of times Lavina has chewed her gum and didn’t bring enough for all of us…”, Reyna said sighing. 

“Just like the time I yelled at Kylie to stop eating cookies in the middle of a meeting.”, Hylla said. “Do you know how hard it is to make your plans for world domination while having cookie crumbs in the middle of your intense war planning?” 

“Like the Greeks. They plan war against Kronos at a ping-pong table.” 

“Ping-pong is fun. I bet that I am still better at you.” 

“Oh, you are on! As soon as we get a ping-pong table, you are coming over.”, Hylla said laughing. 

“Wait, you are the leader of the Amazons. You are the owner of Amazon. You supposedly have everything from A-Z, for mortals and demigods alike. Yet you do not have a Ping-Pong table”, Reyna said with a disbelieving face. 

“Correct.” 

“WHY?”

“You see, we, the Amazons are planning world domination. Obviously, we use the company Amazon as a cover-up. 

  
  



	12. Visitation

**A/N So, sorry for having an unannounced hiatus. I had some mental health issues, and while I know people “write it out, or something else like that”, I didn’t wanna post that. So, here is your delayed chapter :)**

Reyna looked at Hylla, who was standing in her throne. 

“Sister.”, Reyna said. They ran towards each other, making some of the newer Amazons step towards with their respective weapons, but seeing the look of joy on Hylla’s face stopped them. 

“I thought you were helping sort out a riot in New Rome!”, Hylla protested. 

“There was never any riot, and I wanted to see you for your birthday. And what was it you said? That we only meant in danger? Well… we are not in danger now, Hylla.”, Reyna said. 

Hylla shook her head.

“Reyna… You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Kenzie, can you take over for the day?”, Hylla asked. 

Kinzie nodded, understanding that it was her birthday, and she could have a day off. Besides, if anything went wrong Hylla would be there. Kinzie knew that. 

Reyna and Hylla walked to Hylla’s room. Once they got in, Hylla ambushed Reyna in a hug. 

“Reyna.”, Hylla said. “You really have to visit more.” 

Reyna laughed, and answered, “Yes, I rea.ly do. Yet running New Rome is a perilous task.” 

“Ah yes, I remember. You left the Amazons for this so-called perilous task.”, Hylla said, almost as a joke, when she noticed something off in Reyna’s posture. 

“Reyna, what happened?”, She asked. 

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later. However, I think there is a piragua stand down the street. I heard that it had _Frambuesa_.”, Reyna said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Well then let’s go!”, Hylla said, delighted to be with her sister once again. 

“Hylla, I don’t think you can wear that in public.”, Reyna said, pointing at her clothes. “It might attract attention.” 

“Sister, I do not think you see what you are wearing.”, Hylla said, laughing. Reyna was in her Roman armor, cape and everything. 

Reyma smirked and pulled out a pair of clothes from her duffel bag. 

  
“Now, I believe that you need to change.”, she said. 

  
“Ah, okay. I will go to the closet.”, Hylla said. 

A minute Hylla emerged with black legging, nearly-Black hoodie, and her belt to see Reyna wearing skinny jeans, a long-sleeved copper shirt, and… her cape.

“Why-”, Hylla started, but was cut off by her sister sweeping her cape and magically having a sweater wrap. 

“How- When- Why-”, Hylla mumbled, “Does my belt turn into a sweater wrap too?”

“Ah, I do not know. But I think the _Frambuesa_ piragua is almost out.”, Reyna said. 

Upon hearing this, Hylla jumped out the window and landed on the roof of the building, where she jumped into a tree and climbed down next to the piragua stand. 

Reyna laughed and followed, then said to the man manning the piragua stand, “ _Frambuesa_ piragua with extra flavoring for my sister, and for me, Fresa.”   
  


“I- I don’t think it’s legal.”, The man said. 

Hylla gave the man,- or, upon reading his name tag, Chris- an inquisitive look, then replied, “Sir, getting piragua is completely legal.” 

“No, climbing out of a tree-”, Chris started, but was interrupted by Reyna asking if they were going to get their Piragua. 

Chris gave them their piragua, (and Reyna and Hylla may or not of corrected Chris on his piragua making skills multiple times) 

“Hylla! You can’t just jump out of trees like that!”, Reyna hissed once they got out of earshot of Chris. 

“I just did.”, Hylla replied. 

Reyna groaned, and shook her head. 

“Reyna. Reyna. Reyna! Look! Mallorcas!”, Hylla said, looking at a restaurant across the street. 

“No... “, Reyna said, already crossing the street. “We can’t get those.” 

Hylla laughed, then pointed at her, who was already at the restaurant. “Tell that to your feet.” 

“Hylla! How many Mallorcas do you want?”, Reyna asked, waving her 20-dollar bill in Hylla’s face. 

Hylla quickly finished her piragua and replied, “Five. I needa stock up!” 

Reyna laughed and got Hylla her food. 

  
  


Soon it was getting dark, and Hylla and Reyna were lying on the roof eating their Mallorcas and talking about their lives. 

“Really, lemme tell you: the amount of times Lavina has chewed her gum and didn’t bring enough for all of us…”, Reyna said sighing. 

“Just like the time I yelled at Kylie to stop eating cookies in the middle of a meeting.”, Hylla said. “Do you know how hard it is to make your plans for world domination while having cookie crumbs in the middle of your intense war planning?” 

“Like the Greeks. THey plan war against Kronos at a ping-pong table.” 

“Ping-pong is fun. I bet that i am still better at you.” 

“Oh, you are on! As soon as we get a ping-pong table, you are coming over.”, Hylla saidm laughing. 

“Wait, you are leader of the Amazons. You are the owner of Amazon. You supposedly have everything from A-Z, for mortals and demigods alike. Yet you do not have a Ping-Pong table”, Reyna said with a disbelieving face. 

“Correct.” 

“WHY?”

“You see, we, the Amazons are planning world domination. Obviously, we use the company Amazon as a cover up. But we still want world-Domination. So, I got Kenzie to spray everything that we send out with this special spray that convinces people to buy from us, Amazon, more, fueling our power and greatly increasing our chances of world-domination.”, Hylla supplied calmly. “If I were to get out the ping-pong table currently ordered by Kristen Stokes, Chris McCarrell, and George Salazar, then you would be using Amazon to buy all of your weapons and shields. Not to mention, you would also probably be selling things on Amazon. The rest of New Rome would follow suit.” 

  
  


“Hylla, I already order half of the stuff we need for New Rome from you. You know that. Besides, don’t you have hundreds of Americans that buy from you? Speaking of, Hylla, there is something I need to tell you before I go.”, Reyna said. “I stepped down as praetor and I- I am now a Hunter of Artemis.” 

“Oh. Wow. Um, good for you! Why didn’t you join us though?”, Hylla asked, seemingly hurt.

“Sister, it didn’t work out years ago and it won’t work out now. Believe me. It just wasn’t meant to be. 

Hylla went quiet for a minute, before saying, “That’s fine. Just- promise to visit me, alright?”

“Pinky promise.”


	13. I AM NICO'S BEST BRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been away. I won't bore anybody with the details, but I had some issues with life in general and I couldn't write, even though everybody says that writing will help them get better and all that stuff.

Jason snarled at Percy. "Buddy... you did not.", he said

"Oh, yes I can. NICO can attest to that.", Percy replied. 

Suddenly, Nico appeared behind them and said, "Percy, drop it. You aren't my older brother-" 

"HAHAHA, I THOUGHT THAT NICO COULD ATTEST TO IT?", Jason asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. 

"Nico, you have mortally wounded me. This pain I feel... it spreads over my body in a searing pain-", Percy said dramatically as he fell to the floor of Nico's cabin

Nico walked over him. 

" OW NICO, YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!", He said indignantly to the son of Hades fist-bumping a laughing Jason Grace.

"Why?", Nico questioned, feigning innocence 

"YOU JUST CAN'T! It's rude! Like, do you regularly just walk on people like that? NO, YOU DON'T-", Percy said, still lying on the ground. 

"Actually-" 

"Wait no. I don't wanna hear the answer to that question. Unless it's a no. Which I'm pretty sure it isn't. Is it an no? Cause if it isn't, then I will personally pray for the people you stepped on because those shoes hurt! Are they made of metal?"

Jason started laughing his head off. 

"Percy... Nico isn't wearing shoes.", Jason said, still laughing. 

"kumryfndgbfx WHAT?"

"Yep. Just know that either way I am Nico's favorite brother and you are not BYE", Jason said, sprinting out of his cabin to the Zeus cabin. 

"NONE of you guys are my brothers! We are LITERALLY JUST COUSINS!", Nico said, groaning. 

"Is that why Reyna is your sister now?", Percy asked, still on the floor. 

"First of all, it's different, and second of all, get off the floor before you get like, ants or something on it." 

  
"Why would I have ants in my hair?"

"You're Percy. For all I know, you could be a titan or something. It's entirely possible that you could have ants in your hair or your clothes, seeing as you never seem to wash your clothes or shower.", Nico said. "Now will you get off the floor before you start a and invasion?" 

"Not until you say that I'm your BEST OLDER BROTHER, record it, and then send it to Jason and Leo and everybody else," Percy said with an evil smile on his face. 

"I think you'll make a nice carpet.", Nico said. 


	14. Chapter 14

When Nico had told his friends that he was dating Will, they had the most surprising action. 

(Except for Reyna. She had a predicted reaction.) 

"Hey Jason and Percy, sorry if this is a bad time, but WIll and I are officially dating." 

"You weren't already dating?", Jason asked, confused because he had thought that they were already officially. After all, it looked obvious to him that Nico and Will were more then friends. Waay more then friends. More like.... _boyfriends._ Don't forget the "boy" in front of the "friend". 

But Percy blew up.

He spit out his blue coke, and asked, "WHAT? How is SOLACE your type WHEN I'M NOT! I MEAN, W H Y? HOW? Oh, that boy is in for it. I swear, Solace better be perfect if he's your type and I'm not. He better be an angel descended from Heaven and the absolute nicest person in the world." 

(Jason and Percy went to check if "Solace" was actually an okay person, and upon realizing that "Oh! Will Solace, war medic?", everything was fine.) 

Reyna had a mix of the reactions. She at first was cool, saying that she "Didn't care.", but once the words sank in, the words that said that Nico had a boyfriend, she demanded the she "Meet this little boy and he BETTER BE A GOOD PERSON AND IF HE DARES TO LAY A FINGER ON YOU I WILL PERSONALLY RIP HIM APART." 

(Of course, later, Will had earned her approval. After many death threats and "I swear that I will never intentionally hurt Nico, now will you please unbind me?", and other things.) 

Hazel and Frank were happy for Nico, because in their eyes, Nico was finally getting the happiness he deserved. But later when Will met Hazel, she put her "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE ALMIGHTY LORD PLUTO AND IF YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH." aura to full, and Frank had pulled the same trick, until Nico laughed and told Hazel to stop scaring Will as he hadn't done anything wrong an therefore he didn't deserve it.

(Hazel and Frank had later declared that Will was good enough for Nico.) 

Piper and Leo and Annabeth had similar reactions to Hazel and Frank, although Piper had squealed because "Honestly the romantic tension between you guys was too much." 

But the Apollo cabin... that was what Nico was most scared about. 

(That, and making sure his friends didn't kill Will because they thought that he was unworthy or anything. There was a couple times were he thought Reyna would kill Will.) 

It happened suddenly, one second he was walking to lunch, the next he was staring at a bunch of Apollo kids as we was tied up to a tree.

"Nicolo David Matteo Marco Giovanni Roberto Antonia Danto Fransesco Alessandro Lorenzo di Angelo-", Kayla began, but was cut off by Nico.

"How did you get that, it's not my name!", Nico cried. 

"It had come to our attention that you are dating our dearest brother Willow William-Wilson Solace. Now, you either SWEAR TO NEVER HURT HIM and we don't kill you and you earn our approval, or we kill you and you can never talk to Willow Wiliam-Wilson Solave again. Your choice!", Kayla continued, completely ignoring Nico. 

"Seriously how do you even get these names-"

"CHOOSE OR DIE.", A younger Apollo kid, around 7, carrying a My Little Pony plushie said. 

"Okay, okay. I swear on the River Styx to never hurt Willow William-Willow Solace. Also, how did you even come up with these names?", Nico asked, intrigued. 

"We googled 'Italian Boy Names' and then killed the monsters, but for Will, his names isn't actually William Solace, it's Willow William Solace.", Kayla said, shrugging. 

"KAYLA WHY DID YOU- Wait why is Nico tied up?!?", Will said, walking into the forest clearing. 

"We just wanted to make sure he wasn't gonna harm you.", Austin said, piping up from where he was leaning on a tree at the edge of the clearing. 

"Either way, you don't tie people up! I mean-", Will started, understandably angry at the fact that his siblings tied his boyfriend to a tree. 

"Will, you know I could of shadow-traveled out of here anytime I wanted. I chose to stay here.", Nico said shrugging. 

"Wha- Why- Nico-", Will started

"My reasons are not of your interest.", Nico said as he shadow-traveled out of his bonds and next to a tree. 

"IM YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

(extra i guess) 

"So, I heard your son is dating my son.", Hades said to Apollo. 

Apollo nodded. 

"HE BETTER NOT HURT HIM OR I INCINERATE YOU." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca's letter to Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Alright alright alright. Ik I've been gone, and I blame that on life and Isaias. 
> 
> This IS darker then my usual things that I post on here. 
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning for hinting at suicidal thoughts

Sometimes I can't sleep, too worried that you suffered the same fate that I did. Sometimes I regret fooling you into thinking that I was reborn. Sometimes I ask Hades if I he could send me news of you. Because here's the truth: I wasn't reborn. I reside in Elysium, waiting and waiting for you. I talk with Charlie Beckendorf and Zoe Nightshade, I talk with former hunters, that also had to leave their family. 

Hades writes them down and sends me a scroll full of your previous adventures with pictures, and I cannot help but laugh and worry for you. The updates are always like, "Nico got over Percy", or "Nico got a new jacket... and then it got ripped to shreds by a Hellhound.", or "Nico really missed you last night.", or "Nico stopped eating so many Happy Meals." 

Last night I did something bold. I asked Hades if I could see you in person on the Argo second. It took much convincing before he could say yes. 

And I visited you. I saw you there, at 13, three years after my death, and you had all grown up. You were too sad, too mad, molded into a soldier from your experience in Tartarus and my death and your love. You looked anything, anything but happy with yourself. It was too cold, yet you weren't fazed. You wore just a tattered black shirt and jeans. You just stood atop the mast, cold and unforgiving. Drowning in all your grief. Drowning in sorrow. Drowning in anger. 

We shed a tear at the same time. 

I could sense your life force flickering, your will to live shrinking, but you just stood there crying, gripping the foremast like your life depended on it. 

And it did.

I wished to comfort you, I wished to remind you that you were worth something, I wished to remind you that you had people to live for. Hazel, Percy, Jason, Reyna, Annabeth, and everybody else that you loved. I wished to remind you how youre survival was crucial, and I wished that you could see me and that I could talk to you and remind you that I loved you with all my heart. 

But I couldn't. I could only watch. 

But then Percy Jackson came up to tell you that the Seven were off to play some game and plan their battle strategy, and asked if you were okay, because he thought he heard you crying. 

You wiped your tears, slipped on a mask of annoyance, and unclenched the foremast, knowing that if you jumped, Percy would pull you back You said you would come down in five (5) minutes, and that you were fine, but I knew the truth. You aren't fine. You weren't fine. You were far from fine. 

Percy said okay and went back to the deck. You were about to go join him, before you said, "Bianca? Is that you?" Your voice was so desperate, so full of longing, and filled with sorrow. 

"Bia. If you're here, show yourself." 

But I couldn’t. Hades wouldn’t let me and I needed to go. But I couldn’t leave you alone. 

“Nico! I love you!”, I had shouted. But you must have not heard me, and you muttered that you shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up and should have just gone with Percy. 

I miss you, and I hope you miss me, but I don't want you to stay here soon. 

~Love, 

Bianca di Angelo


End file.
